


Karasuno Karaoke!

by tendous_satoris



Series: Headcanon Dump [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, NOYA CAN RAP, Post-Canon, Tsukki is a teensy bit OOC, YAMA CAN SING LIKE DAMN SON, damn this is gay, legit everyone x everyone brotp, oops :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title suggests, it's the Karasuno High Volleyball Team doing karaoke and basically being giant dorks!~ Enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Karaoke!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mgrover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgrover/gifts).



> Hi!~ Basically, this is just a silly oneshot where I can let out some of my choir frustrations and Haikyuu!! singing headcanons, so I apologize if you don't get the musical terms. I hope you enjoy!~  
> (HEy I'm @Mgrover her best friend this occurred from the two of us lying down laughing our asses off one afternoon cause we're both huge choir geeks and Haikyuu!! fans I hope you enjoy it! :) ) Disclaimer: I have little to no experience with karaoke and this is how it worked the last time I did it. Please don't kill me.

In retrospect, Daichi really should've seen this coming.

When Tanaka had invited the team to come to his house to celebrate (read: mourn) the third years graduating, he had thought it was going to be a quiet get together, eat snacks, maybe watch some movies.

Oh, how wrong he was. 

You see, Tanaka had recently uncovered his sister's old karaoke machine from when she was younger, and well... 

He currently had Suga perched in his lap, both watching as Hinata and Nishinoya belted out Britney Spears' ' _Hit me baby one more time_ ', wondering _when the hell_ they had had time to learn all the lyrics, much less the choreography(Noya had to drop it down the octave, but it still sounded great, if not better, in his admittedly uneducated opinion). 

Why was Suga in his lap, you ask? "Not enough room, bro." In Tanaka's exact words. 

He was definitely going to murder him when this whole ordeal was over. 

" _Hit me baby, one more time!~_ " The duo sang, striking a pose oddly reminiscent of Charlie's Angels. 

Breathing heavily, Nishinoya stood up, asking, "So, anyone else wanna go now?" 

"Why don't you go, Yamaguchi?" Suga asked, smiling. "You've been oddly silent all night." 

"I-I'd rather not." He stuttered. "I'm not that good of a singer..." 

"'Not that good of a singer,' my ass." Tsukishima interrupted, smirking. "You can hit higher notes then Ariana whats-her-face." 

The pinch server blushed up to the tips of his ears. "That was supposed to be a secret, y'know!" 

"Oops~" Tsukishima's shit-eating smirk only increased as he whispered something in his ear. 

"If I must..." He muttered, standing up. "Um, can anyone here rap?" He asked timidly, grabbing the mic. 

"I can, kind of. Why?" Nishinoya asked. 

Yamaguchi's blush came back in full force. "T-there's a lot of rapping in the song I'd like to sing..." 

"What did you choose, Yamaguchi?" Daichi asked, having tuned most of the conversation out, and fearing he had missed something. 

"Promise you guys won't laugh?" 

A few people nodded. 

"Okay... Get on the Floor by Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez." 

The entire room bursts out laughing, save for Asahi and Sugawara. Though, Suga was only barely containing his giggles behind his hand. 

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" His face somehow became even redder, and he scowled, grumbling, "Fine, I just won't sing then..." 

"W-wait, we'll stop...! We'll stop.." Nishinoya heaved, standing and grinning. "I will gladly do Pitbull's part. I actually know that song really well, it's one of my favourites." 

"Thanks, Noya-senpai."

"Y-yeah, whatever, let's just do it." He flushed at the word 'senpai', as always.  

Yamaguchi took a breath, before starting the music. The intro played, and he began singing, 

" _I’m loose_  
_And everybody knows I get off the chain_  
_Baby it’s the truth_  
_I’m like Inception, I play with your brain_  
_So don’t sleep or snooze_  
_I don’t play no games so don’t do-do-don't get it confused no_  
_'cause you will lose yeah_  
_Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up_  
_And back it up like a Tonka truck_  
_Dale!"_  Noya spoke confidently, grinning. 

" _If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_  
_If you're a party freak then step on the floor_  
_If you're an animal then tear up the floor_  
_Break a sweat on the floor_  
_Yeah we work on the floor_  
_Don’t stop keep it moving_  
_Put your drinks up_  
_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_  
_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_  
_You know we’re running shit tonight on the floor_  
_Brazil, Morocco_  
_London to Ibiza_  
_Straight to L.A. New York_  
_Vegas to Africa! (Dale!)"_ Yamaguchi followed, albeit all little quieter and more shyly. 

"Holy shit." Hinata muttered to Kageyama, wide-eyed and looking thoroughly impressed. "He's got a _great_ falsetto." 

"What?" Kageyama asked, shooting him an odd look. 

"What?" He echoed, glaring at the taller male. "It may not look like it, but I know music stuff." 

"No, I meant what's a false setter? Is it a volleyball term?" 

" _Falsetto_." Hinata corrected. "It's basically when a guy, or sometimes a girl, sings really really high. Like, unnaturally high. It's usually much higher then their normal singing range, too. It can be pretty hard to master for someone who's not an experienced or professional singer." 

"Woah." Kageyama murmured in awe. "That does sound impressive." 

"It is." He nodded enthusiastically. 

" _Dance the night away_  
_Live your life and stay young on the floor_  
_Dance the night away_  
_Grab somebody, drink a little more_  
_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_  
_Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor_  
_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_  
_Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor_!"  Yamaguchi sang, now grinning just like the libero. 

_"That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy_  
_Seven tray donkey donk_  
_All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke_  
_And watch it she gon' get donkey konged_  
_Baby if you’re ready for things to get heavy_  
_I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me_  
_Dale_  
_Don’t believe me just bet me_  
_My name ain’t Keath but I see why you Sweat me_  
_L.A. Miami New York_  
_Say no more get on the floor_  
_Get on the floor_!" 

Bowing dramatically as the rest of the room applauded, Nishinoya grinned and told Yamaguchi, "Great job! I never knew you were such a good singer." 

"Thanks, but I'm really not _that_ good. Tsukki's are better then me, anyway." He smiled, sitting back down with Tsukishima, who was still wearing a slight smirk on his face. "Why don't you go, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi was now wearing a smirk of his own. 

"I'd rather not..." He said monotonously. 

"C'mon, Tsukki. I did it..." Yamaguchi pleaded, doing puppy eyes at his boyfriend. 

Seeing the blond's intense blush, Hinata decided it a _great_ idea to whisper-shout, "Yamaguchi used Puppy Eyes! It's _super duper_  effective!" At Kageyama, who snickered. 

They both went home with a bloody nose that night. 

"Anyway," Tsukishima cleared his throat, "Hand me the mic." 

"What're you gonna sing?" Tanaka asked curiously. 

" _Let it Be_ by The Beatles." He said, taking the microphone from Nishinoya. 

"Huh, I've never heard of that one. Or the band." 

"I wouldn't have of expected to have. It's pretty old." He shrugged, starting up the music. 

" _When I find myself in times of trouble_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_  
_And in my hour of darkness_  
_She is standing right in front of me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_."  He sang in a surprisingly deep, melodic voice, surprising everyone in the room save for Yamaguchi.

"Damn, Tsukishima can _sing_." Tanaka murmured in a kind of awe. 

"I said he could, didn't I?" Yamaguchi grinned slightly at the wing spiker's reaction. 

"I mean, yeah but... I didn't expect him to be  _that_ good." 

" _Let it be, let it be_  
Let it be, let it be  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_."  He continued, paying no mind to Tanaka's comments. 

"He's actually pretty good." Kageyama whispered to Hinata. 

"Yeah." 

"Hold up. _Is he swaying?_ " 

" _And when the broken-hearted people_  
_Living in the world agree_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_  
_For though they may be parted_  
_There is still a chance that they will see_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_."  

"Well, there you go." Tsukishima sighed, sitting back down. "Happy now, Yamaguchi?" 

"Yup!" He laughed in response. 

"So, who's going now?" 

"I'll go, I guess." Daichi shrugged, beginning to get up, before being immediately pulled back by Suga by the shirt. 

"Nope. You can't sing and you know it." He sighed.

"I can so!" 

"Sorry, Daichi," Asahi, who now had Nishinoya sitting in his lap(who looked oddly happy about this arrangement), practically cringed, "but you _really_ can't." 

"Fine." He grumbed, sitting back down. 

"I can go again...?" Hinata suggested. 

"Sure. Noya's already gone like 4 times." Tanaka muttered. "Meanwhile, I haven't even gone once." 

"Twice." He corrected. "Besides, it's not my fault I'm so freaking talented." 

"Why don't you go, Kageyama?" Suga asked. 

"I can't sing for me fucking life." He admitted bluntly. 

"C'mon, you can't be any worse then Daichi." He prodded, grinning. 

" _Hey_!" 

"Fine, jeez. I'll do it." He grumbled. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." 

Long story short, his voice almost broke Hinata. 

"Please, never sing again." He pleaded, wide-eyed. 

"I said I was bad." 

"How can such a _horrible_ noise come out of one person?!" Tsukishima murmured, looking absolutely horrified. 

"Okay, I get it." He huffed. 

"I could always go." Suga suggested. "I may not be as good as Tsukishima or Yamaguchi, but I'd say I'm better then Kageyama." 

"Everyone's better then Kageyama, Suga-san." Tsukishima snickered. 

That earned him a bloody nose of his own. 

"Whatever." He shrugged. "I know which song I'm doing, anyway." 

"What might that be?" Asahi asked, voice slightly muffled by the tiny body now sitting on his lap. 

" _Move_ by Little Mix." 

"Why is everyone doing pop songs?" Daichi sighed, sinking into the couch. 

"The Beatles are _not_ pop." Tsukishima huffed. 

"Anyway, it's one of the only good songs I know off by heart, so there's no other real choice." He shrugged, starting up the music. The easily recognizable beat came on, and he sang in a clear voice, 

" _Hey baby_  
_Tell me your name_  
_I got a fever for you_  
_I just can't explain_  
_But there's just one problem_  
_I'm a bit old school_  
_When it comes to lovin'_  
_I ain't chasing you_  
_Ain't waiting_  
_I'm on a roll_  
_You've got to let yourself go."_ He sang, smiling slightly. 

"Why am I the only one in this room who can't sing?" Kageyama muttered incredulously. 

 "Because you suck." Hinata said, grin _just_ short of being smug. 

"No one asked for your opinion, dumbass!" 

"Then why did you say that out loud?" 

"It was rhetorical!" The setter groaned. 

"Y'know, I wouldn't of thought someone with _your_ grades would even know that word." Tsukishima snickered. 

"Y'know, I don't think anyone asked for your opinion either, did they?" Kageyama retorted. 

" _Get your back off the wall_  
_Don't you get comfortable_  
_Looking so hot,_  
_I think that I might fall (woo!)_  
_Feeling like it's my birthday_  
_Like Christmas day came early_  
_Just what I want_  
_So when we move_  
_You move._ " 

"Wow, he is really good, ain't he?" Nishinoya murmured. 

"Yeah, I have to admit, it is very fitted for pop music." Tsukki agreed. 

"Woah woah woah, holy shit." Tanaka interrupted. "Did Suga-san just wink at Daichi-san?!" 

"Yeah, I think he did!" Noya laughed. 

" _I know that you wanna_  
_But you can't cause you gotta_  
_Stay cool in the corner_  
_When the truth is that you wanna move_  
_So move_  
_I know that you wanna_  
_But you can't cause you gotta_  
_Stay cool in the corner_  
_When the truth is that you wanna move_  
_So move_." 

"Well, that was fun." He smiled, sitting back down next to Daichi. "So, what do you say, Daichi? Move!" He laughed, voice laced with mischief. 

"No thanks.." 

"Hey, does anyone know what time it is?" Asahi, probably the only responsible one of the group, asked. "I have to be home by 11:30, I've got a lot of homework to do." 

He was met with silence. 

"Uh, guys? Please answer.." 

"Asahi-san, it's 12:45..." 

"... fuck." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that turned out very different from how I first imagined. Also, anyone who's got a better description of 'falsetto', please tell me! Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
